five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Gaming 5: Retro reminder
Scance is Watching '' ''This article/game is made by the mysterious being known as Scancewiki. He prefers that you don't edit without his permission. If not, i'm sorry, but you get jumpscared ---- "I hope you remember us." -The arcade Welcome to the arcade Newspaper article: "Come and join the new Gaming Delight Arcade, no troubles should happen unless a robber appears. Come and join the fun! 12AM to 6AM Weekly pay: $125" How the characters come to life It's an arcade, there are no characters standing around, how do any characters come to life? i'll let you figure it out. Cameras Cam 01 Cam 01 is the camera featuring the popular arcade game Donkey Kong. Cam 02 Cam 02 is right behind the office, if you are lucky, you can see illusions, these illusions will be covered at a later time Cam 03 This cam shows the outside, leading to what looks like a basement. Cam 04 This camera features the hit game Mario Bros. Cam 04 This camera features not only Kirby, but also the Mario Kart arcade game Cam 05 This camera shows the entrance to the basement mentioned earlier, this basement is where the Horror characters are located Cam 06 This camera shows the entrance of the arcade Cam 07 This camera features a Pokémon arcade game. Cam 08 This camera shows the Pacman arcade game. Cam 09 This camera shows the left of the office you start in Cam 10 This camera shows the right of the office you start in Mechanics Doors-you know what these are used for Flashlight-can you see in the dark? Cameras-these are sooo unoriginal Freeroam-oh wow, we can move around now, time to die. Characters *Retro Mario *Retro Donkey Kong *Retro Pacman *Retro Mario Kart Mario *Retro Pikachu *Retro Kirby *Horror Mario *Horror Donkey Kong *Horror Pacman *Horror Mario Kart Mario *Horror Pikachu *Horror Kirby *CHARACTERGuy Nights Night 1 Characters active none (surprise surprise) Phone call ???: "CHOO CHOO! Hello? Oh, so your the new night guard at our arcade? I am the owner of this fine arcade, my name is Conductor Guy. But you can call me Conductor Guy. Anyways, this job is not harmful at all, there is uh, well your really just on patrol, you can move around your security office if you want, but there are robbers and terrorists out there. Just don't run away from the arcade, i'll talk to you tomorrow." EoD (End of Day) Newspaper "Cameras at 10 PM today at Gaming Delight Arcade catch characters peeking out of arcade machines. 'How is this possible?' asks confused worker of arcade." Night 2 Characters active * Retro Mario * Retro Donkey Kong * Retro Pikachu * Retro Kirby Phone call Conductor Guy: "Hello? Oh um, did you read the latest newspaper. They mentioned that some characters in '''our '''arcade machines were peeking out of the machines, I don't believe a single second of it. But, if any of it is true, make sure you stay away from the machines that are used a lot. The most used machines are the Mario arcade machine, Donkey Kong machine, the Pokemon machine, and the Kirby machine, the others are used less often, i'll talk to you tomorrow." EoD newspaper "Drunk 21 year old wanders into Gaming Delight Arcade, never came back. 'What is the mystery behind this disappearance?' asks journalist." Night 3 Characters active * all characters from prev. nights * Retro Pacman * Retro Mario Kart Mario Phone call Conductor Guy: "Hello again. I'm feeling that the people writing these newspaper articles are having a lot of fun making these sections. Anyways, did anything weird happen last night? I hope not, if it did, i'd stay away from the Mario Kart and Pacman arcade machines, those are also played a lot. Just, be careful." EoD newspaper "New characters found in Gaming Delight Arcade, characters seem more 3D and terrifying looking. 'This place is scaring me, why did I choose this job?' asks worker." Night 4 Characters active * all characters from prev. nights * Horror Mario * Horror Donkey Kong * Horror Pikachu Phone call Conductor Guy: "Hello. This is making me annoyed, these newspaper articles are making me want to believe them. Okay, just, stay safe." EoD newspaper "Eerie noises heard from the cameras in Gaming Delight Arcade. Noises include 'you cannot hide' 'we will find you' and 'you're next pesky shyguy' " Night 5 Characters active * all characters from prev. nights * Horror Kirby * Horror Mario Kart Mario * Horror Pacman Phone call Conductor guy: "Hello, this is, um startling me, stay safe. You will be fine, hopefully. Just, uh be careful. This night will be, um, scary, just uh- *door opens* Wait, what was that? *random noises* HEY, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?-" ???: "Y. O. U.. A.R.E.. N.E.X.T." EoD newspaper "Owner of Gaming Delight Arcade brutally murdered. 'Why does this place still live?' Asks civilians." Night 6 Characters active * all characters from prev. nights * Secret character guy Phone call ???: "Luos roop uoy luferac eb. Oot su htiw yalp ot gniog s'eh dna retsam ruoy dellik evah ew. Boj a sa lleh elbirroh siht esohc ohw nosrep olleh." EoD newspaper "People claim to see the owners dead body at Gaming Delight Arcade. 'Shut this place down before more spirits are seen.' says scared paranormal investigators. Night 7: 13/20 mode Characters active EVERY CHARACTER Phone call ???: ".Lla rof dna ecno deid ouy emit si ti? Evila llits ouy era woh!! Tahw" EoD newspaper "Gaming Delight Arcade shut down and DESTROYED due to characters climbing out of arcade machines tried to kill workers and nightguards, the scarier ones have not been located yet. Workers at arcade given double pay!" Illusions 1- the case of sometimes seeing a gray bunny costume, torn and holding a microphone in his/her hand. People at Sabrina's pizza palace say that this was their famous Barge Bonbon who had a life-threatening accident causing him to be used no more and have Sabrina as the main animatronic. 2- seeing a small, turtle costume. People at Sabrina's pizza palace confirmed that this was Tucky, the turtle animatronic. 3- Seeing a Golden shy guy wearing a conductors cap, this is actually Golden Conductor Guy, but he's not a character because he doesn't hurt the player in any way other than crashing the game. 4- Seeing a purple squirrel. This squirrel animatronic, according to Sabrina's pizza palace said that this was Sabrina, who was the main animatronic ever since Barge was taken apart. 5- This last illusion you can see, you have the smallest chance ever to see a poster saying these words: * Night 1: Stay silent * Night 2: Some of us come out to play * Night 3: Play nice with night guard * Night 4: Call friends from basement * Night 5: Kill the shyguy * Night 6: Kill the night guard * Night 7: KILL THE NIGHT GUARD No one knows why the characters wrote this, or the fact that these characters can talk backwards, and mostly do.Category:Games